Mon directeur est un pedophile
by Shirokuro109
Summary: Euh, aucune idée à quoi écrire en résumé x Juste : Ichigo est a une nouvelle école mais ne croyait pas que tout tournerait mal! Pairing principal: Aichi plus tard pour le moment, UA . merci de lire et reviewer. Monsieur Justice Rendu j'ai pris la peine de t'écrire une magnifique réponse! Non ce n'est pas un deuxième chapitre, mais une suite est prévu.
1. Chapter 1

_hum... Je joue vraiment avec ma vie là... le début-début ressemble à se que je vais vivre cette année ^^ ( je dit bien début parce qu'après environ les skooter c'est Ichigo, je précise, vous verrez pourquoi rendu là! )_  
c'est _**POV Ichigo  
**_**Pairing plus tard mais je précise**: Aizen x Ichigo ( euh si je change pas d'idée et que je fais pas un multiple...)  
**Rating**: M  
_**YAOI ( B x B )  
**_  
**note**: Ici, Ichigo habite chez nous, au Québec ( vu que je m'y connais pas question lycée et collège... c'est le secondaire :] )  
**  
note2**: J'allais continuer la fin de threat mais j'ai fait une gaffe qui m'a enlever le goût de continuer. Vous savez quand vous avez écrit un paragraphe et que la mise à jour d'itune vous indique de redémarrer l'ordi pour continuer et que vous, trop occupé dans vos idées, vous cliquer sur oui, sans avoir sauvegarder? eh bien voila! **ET JE TROUVE PLUS MON DOCUMENT -_-  
**  
**note3**: il y aura un peu d'anglicisme ou tout simplement du Québecois ! J'essais de pas trop en mettre pour que les Européens comprennent quand même :) ! ( je me comprend, je parle de, comme par exemple chum ( qui se prononce ''tchom'' et non ''shume'' en passant les français ! ^^ )  
**  
note4( ouioui, je sais il y a beaucoup de note!) **: les (* avec quelque chose dedans*) c'est moi ^^****

**PS**: [ _POUTINE POWAA_:D] Et bonne lecture :D ! ( je crois que cette idée m'est venu en cours à l'école si je me souviens bien et que je me mêle pas avec d'autre idée, wathever, tout le monde s'en fou XD )

* * *

_Prologue_

Je m'en allais à ma première journée d'école de cette année. J'ai déménagé cette été épuis, appar ne pas voir ses amis plus souvent que 2 ou 3 fois durant l'été... enfin bref, je marche - oui je sais marcher - vers ma futur école, écoutant de la musique avec mon fameux iPod ( lenteur X-trème deplus...). Devant l'école, quelques autre personne sont dehors avec leur skooter et quelques-un, leur vielle voiture modifié de l'intérieur, perdant quelque fois des morceau au derrière de leur voiture pour menque de délicatesse avec celui-ci. Je m'avance pour aller dans le bâtiment, puis un gang arriva et me bloqua la route (* vers l'aventuuuure :D non ok... je sort*). Putain, je peux même pas commencer l'année comme il le faut! Voici se que je suis sûr qui va suivre comme à l'habitude: Il va me demander mon fric, ils vont vouloir me tabasser parce que je refuse, je vais tous les mettre K.O. avant, voilà. Ou bien se sera à cause de ma couleur de cheveux plus que flagrante, c'est une autre option mais la fin est la même. Lui que je suppose le leader s'approche de moi et me dit d'un ton...euh, attendez! il m'a vraiment dit sa?

« Yop beau cul, nouveau? t'veux je t'ammène faire un ''tour'' d'l'école? »

Pour tout avouer, il était vraiment chaud, et j'avais l'air ridicule avec mes yeux rond comme des billes par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il avait les cheveux bleu ciel électrique, avec des yeux bleu océan, un corps qui m'avait l'air bien foutu derrière son T-shirt. Enfin bref, corps de rêve. Eh oui, je suis gay. Je me ressaisi pour ne pas trop fantasmer sur lui et me ramasser dans les toilettes pour mon premier cour à faire vous savez quoi.

« Nope, fait juste dégager de mon chemin et j'vais être satisfait!  
- Roh allez tu peux pas faire ça ô grand Grimmjow, me dit le bleuté.  
- Eh pourtant je vien de le faire! » finis-je.

J'essaya de le poussé sans le brusquer, mais il me barra la route, je me tassa sur le côté pour le détourner, mais il me ratrappa par le bras.

« Lâche moi merde je veux pas être en retard pour ma foutu première journée dans cette école, lui dis-je.  
- Je te ferai rien, je t'ammène à ton cours s'tu veux, assura-t-il.  
- Ok... J'crois que tu me lâchera jamais de toute façon, » soufflais-je.

Il m'ammena au casier pour que je puisse prendre et déposer quelque truc et me dit de le suivre lorsque je lui ai montrer ma feuille des cours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il souriait de son sourire démant. Puis on arriva a la fameuse porte, la cloche était sonnée depuis au moins 3 minutes, cool je suis pas en retard! C'est là que j'ai remarqué que j'était dans le même groupe que lui... oh merde! La prof' nous laissa le choix de nos place, allant voir si il était nécessaire de changer de place la prochaine fois. Je me plaça à côté de la fenêtre, à l'avant dernière rangée, et j'ai vu une touffe bleu s'assire à coter de moi. J'aurais du prendre un brueau ou il y avait déjà quelqu'un à côté! Vu que les bureaux était séparé en groupe de deux je me ramasse avec le foutu bleuté a côté de moi! Me rendant compte de tout ça je rougis, et le bleuté a remarquer. Puis la classe se remplit, j'avais toujours la tête viré vers la fenêtre, ne voulant pas croisé cette océan brûlante.

« Bonjour et bon retour à l'école, Je vais être votre professeure de science pour cette année, mon nom est Unohana Retsu,» dit d'une voix calme et douce notre professeure de science, on entendait marmonnés des jurons derrière.

Quelque élève lui fit un grand salut de la main, mais la plupart restaient sans expression,leur cerne démontraient leur fatigue par les fêtes passé dans un bar, club ou bien chez eux. Enfin, a ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à temps que je vois Grimmjow me regarder avec envie. Je me retourna vers la fenêtre, où mon visage contrastais avec mes cheveux. Le bleuté eu un petit rire avant d'arrêter de mettre ses pouvoirs pesant sur moi de je-veux-te-violer-ici-et-maintenant.  
Le cours c'est bien déroulé, la prof a oublié de me présenter (la chance), j'ai pu me concentrer sur le tableau et non sur un regard suggectif du bleuté.

Et maintenant, Math... Et vous savez quoi? le type qui veut-me-violer-ici-et-maintenant a réussi a se mettre juste devant moi, les bureau je parle. J'était le plus éloigné du prof, c'est ça le pire. Non pas que je n'aime pas ça avoir la paix c'est juste le fais que je vais surment m'attirer des ennuis avec mon visage rouge vif a cause du bleuté qui feras l'innocent juste pour ne pas que ça passe sur son dos. Ah bah tien, ça commence bien, il écrit un truc sur mes feuille importante, en plume en plus! Je le lis et...;

(numéro tell.)  
*****-***-****  
Je t'att' après les cours **_**beautiful berry**_

Comment il a fait pour avoir mon nom, beh roh mais! Mon nom en anglais, bref. Ah oui... Unohana nous a tous nommé pour les absences, houla... foutu journée! Il croit vraiment que je vais aller le voir en plus? Même pas en rêve!

Après nos cours, comme promis (à moi même), je suis rentré direct chez moi. Une chance qu'il n'a pas pu fouiller mon cellulaire, roh la je l'aurais pas pris dutout. Déjà qu'il m'énerve en cours je voudrais pas qu'il m'embête le soir aussi.

* * *

Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, tout était étrange: Mon père ne m'a pas sauter au visage pour essayer de me foutre une racler en me disant que j'étais en retard pour le dîner pour finalement échoué lamentablement sur le planché, Karin n'était pas à sa pratique de soccer, Yuzu n'avait pas fait à manger.

Je me demandais ce qui tournais pas rond. Mais lorsque j'ai vu mon père s'approcher avec un air sérieux au visage, j'ai tout de suite su que oui, quelque chose n'allais pas (* non, pas pour vrai -.- ... j'ai menquer d'inspiration pour la fin de la phrase héhé *).

« Fils, j'ai à te parler », Dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Puis il m'enmena dans le salon, ferma la télé rester ouverte et débuta.

« Nous avons des problèmes. On m'a voler mon argent qui était dans la banque et hier j'ai garder que 40$ sur moi. J'ai appellé la police mais, ils ne peuvent rien y faire, ils ont essayé de retracer le voleur mais il a été hautement sécurisé. Par contre, il m'ont fait rouvrir un autre compte et on fermé l'autre, donc pour redéposer de l'argent c'est ok pour moi, mais j'en ai peur quand même. alors j'en vien au fait, vu que tu a 16ans, tu pourra facilement me donner un coup de pouce, mais les fille s'ont encore trop jeune pour travailler. Donc peut tu me rendre le service de m'aider, pour au moins pouvoir payé la nourriture?  
- Biensûr, je vais essayer de me trouver un travail le plus vite possible.  
- Merci, fils.»

Après tout ça je mangea des restant d'avant hier (vu qu'ils ont déjà mangé), pris ma douche, et alla dans ma chambre pour finalement tomber dans les bras de morphée, en rêvant que j'allais voir le bleuté après les cours...

* * *

**Voilà ma prologue, en fait je voulais faire un chapitre mais je voulais que ça finisse comme ça donc ^^'  
**  
**Vu que je n'ai pas encore trouver mon document word pour threat , sa va mal! mais je vais essayer de recommencer mon deuxième chapitre ( foutu iTunes -_-' ) Mais pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaiiiit D: y a déjà asser de Shiro qui m'envoit des cero avec la colaboration de Grimmjow, Ulquiorra ainsi que Nnoitra T_T !**  
( Désolé d'ailleur pour les menque de majuscule, ma barre de majusule ( eh bien la flèche par en haut) va mal un peu héhé ^^')  
**Nnoi: **HEY ! VIEN ICI J'AI PAS FINI AVEC TOI! ET MET MOI EN VEDETTE AUSSI DANS THREAT SINON-**  
Shiro: **Non mais ta gueule et lance des cero -_-'  
**Nnoi: **Tu sais pas l'importance que c'est pour moi *snif*  
**Grimm: **Dit moi pas qu'il pleuure ...  
**Shiro: **Si...

**Nnoi: Revieeeew** *snif snif* et dite lui de me mettre dans threat T_T!


	2. Reponse a la review anonyme

Eh toi! qui ta dit de la lire ma fanfiction hein? PERSONNE! si t'aime pas mon style, fait la belle croix au coin de ton écran! Tu sais rien de ma vie et ensuite tu ose dire que , en bon Québecois; Ma fanfiction c'est d'la criss de marde qui vaux calissement rien! Beh j'vais t'en dire des choses;

De un, tu t'est identifier en tant que visiteur, donc si t'a un profil, c'est que tu t'cache la face pour rabaisser les autres,

De deux, je sais pas comment on fait pour avoir un(e) beta lecteur.

De trois, je me force le cul comme une défoncée pour essayer de faire le moins de fautes possible pi toi l'innocent tu viens me dire que c'est bourré de faute et que sa vaux rien!

De quatre, tu me dis sa en plein milieu de où je vie un problème, Que je dirais pas car c'est personelle et que j'ai pas à dire ma vie a un con de ton genre. J'vais t'en dire une chose, j'ai bien beau faire une tonne de fautes mais au moin j'vais pas crisser de la marde sur une fiction que j'aime pas, tempis pour toi si t'aime pas, mais regarde une chose: on aime pas tous le fluffy avec des petites fleurs et les fin heureuses!

Non, je fais peut être pas les meilleurs fictions mais au moin je me force le cul pour montrer que j'aime écrire à des gens que je connais aucunement! Et si t'aime pas ma fiction, tempis pour toi! j'ai commencer une suite, et c'est certainement pas toi qui va me dire d'arrêter, tempis si les gens aime pas, mais moi ça me libère l'esprit!

Et je vous le dit, ça s'adhère a tout les cons qui croit que c'est amusant ce moquer des autres!

Et aussi, pour info ''Justice Rendu'' ( mais quelle nom de merde? t'as tellement d'imagination! laisse moi rire!) c'est pas dans une prologue que tu va voir tout les suspence et tout, et c'est pas une série policier non mais merde! Et excuse moi M. Parfait mais j'ai rien a foutre de ton style avec du fluffy!

Désolé si je me suis emporté mais moi j'me laisse pas avoir par un ti trou du cul dans ton genre! et n'importe l'âge que t'as, je m'en fiche! Et ensuite tu vien me dire que je fais pleins de fautes quand t'en fait toi même, Bravooo! Et c'est pas toujours vrai t'est petit roman d'amour que t'aime tant te venter, l'amour n'est jamais pûr.

Je vis pas pour te faire plaisir, donc si t'est pas content de s'que je fais, ben fou le camp, j'ai rien a foutre de se que tu peux dire parce que tout ce que tu sais faire c'est mettre des virgules partout dans t'est phrases pour paraître sois disant ''cool'' et éceourer l'monde!

Et maintenant ce que tu vas me mettre comme review c'est genre : Oh? mais c'est qu'elle rage, contre moi! ppf, je fais moins de fautes que toi au moins!

Ouais je t'est décerné, désolé mais ton secret est déjà dévoilé, ça c'est un de ces con qui a rien a foutre de sa vie appar rire des autre et essayer de rabaisser cette personne en lui mettant tout le monde à dos!


End file.
